


..am I going by the seasons alone?

by callmeSoon



Category: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi - Fandom, SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Implied Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeSoon/pseuds/callmeSoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon thinks if he's going by the seasons alone and realizes he isn't. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	..am I going by the seasons alone?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when it was still Spring in Korea so I started the season with Spring. And this is inspired by a line "geunyang honjaseo gyejeol taneun geonji" from their song "Still Lonely", hence the title. And I was listening to the said song while writing the whole fic. Also..I really like writing about seasons kkkk  
> I am both a JiCheol and SoonHoon trash so..

Am I going by the seasons alone?

 

He absentmindedly asked himself, suddenly thinking about the past events, the past years.  
Looking back he knew that he wasn't going by the seasons alone.  
At least that was what he thought.

It was spring at this time. The season where flowers bloom, their beautiful petals coloring his rather monotonous world.  
He looked at the man beside him, admiring how he looked like a child, picking one flower from each plant box they passed by.  
The said man looked at him with his ever childish grin, one that he's really fond of. He handed him the bunch of flowers he had picked,  
giving him a soft pat on the head, of course he accepted it just like how he easily accepted him in his life. 

Time passed by and without any notice, they could already feel the humidity of the summer air. Summer means fun for a lot of people, but not much for him.  
He'd rather watch his members from afar, having fun, not until a certain blonde guy approached him. Well more like dragged him off from his seat and lead him near the pool and splashed water at him just as they got by the pool. He threw him a glare but the latter just laughed and did it again, and this time, he did the same. Letting a melodious laugh come off his reserved lips as the blonde fell on the pool when he tried to dodge the water splash. His laughter only died off when he, himself was pulled into the pool by none other than the blonde guy. And he guessed he was having fun at the moment.

Too soon, the crisp autumn air filled the atmosphere. The season where the beautiful green color of the leaves turn to brownish orange and the road was covered with those. He heaved a sigh. Why do seasons change so quickly? It was getting a bit chilly because of the current season and here he was, standing by the door of the building without any cardigan or jacket. The weather seemed just fine when he left in the morning but it suddenly became like this. He let out an annoyed sigh. Guess he'd have to walk back to their dorm feeling cold. It was when he took his first step that he spotted a blonde guy walking towards him with a spare jacket in his hands. In a split second, the guy was already beside him, he helped him wear the jacket on and the smaller smiled at his thoughtfulness. How was he without him? He gave him another smile and the two of them walked back to their dorm. Together.

Judging by the now light gray clouds, he was certain that winter was just around the corner. The two of them decided to have some time to loosen up and so they ended up at the park, the playground to be exact. Clad in their matching white and gray coats, the two of them sat in silence on each of the swing. The silence was somewhat comforting for him and he was glad Soonyoung wasn't being his loud and noisy self. He looked at the said guy and was about to say something when he felt something damp on his head. He looked up and saw that it was already snowing. A soft chuckle escaped from his lips. Soonyoung looked at him with a calm smile and reached for his hand, holding it in his.  
"I'm glad to experience the first snow with you" they both said in unison, their voices sounding ever so soft with evident sincerity. But the fact that they said it in unison made them laugh. 

Am I going by the seasons alone?  
He asked himself again,  
No. 

Because he has Kwon Soonyoung by his side in every season.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this. Any comments are accepted. Let's spread the SoonHoon love.


End file.
